Midnight Dust
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: * It was his fault. It was my fault. We were both responsible...* Jalex.


**I've been planning this for weeks now and since I'm stuck in the hospital for another two days, I figured I'd make the most out of my time and post what I do have of this story up before I decide to write any more chapters.**

* * *

**Title: **_Midnight Dust_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Angst/Supernatural_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Thereasa Russo, Jerry Russo, Harper Evans, Miranda Hampston, and Isabella._**Pairings: **_Jalex, Haranda, TereJere, fun LenJere and Brax_

**OC's: **_Kittredge "Kit" Lena, Brett Taylor, and Jada_

**Notes/Warnings: **_Incest, Max gayness, and lesbian coupling. Don't waste my time arguing about them._

* * *

**MiDnIgHt DuSt**

Night becomes me so they say. But I'm different and I know it. I have needs, a deeply routed soul, I can be out not just at night. I had to thank my dad...and her. Dad still tells me I should have never went out that night. I had to be careful. That I hadn't learned from my brother's mistakes. There was no fixing my own mistake, but at least Dad...and her...could make it painless. Kind of.

I felt pain. Pain of want. I wanted Justin. My brother. We both knew our love was wrong and since my accident, it grew to be more dangerous. Yet we kept it secret for now. Night never came soon enough. We would spend countless hours together and each time I felt myself struggling to keep my now naturally primal instincts away from his neck each time I kissed him. It was painful...and I felt it.

_Her_ was a woman my dad's age named Kit Lena. She was a teacher at the academy and Dad's ex-girlfriend of a hot-tempered sort. She was a close family friend now, who's magical knowledge was above all else as well as her premonitions. Unfortunately, Lena couldn't see what I'd become. Only help fix the mess after. Even then, she could only do so much. It didn't shock me much when she brought news that I would be stripped of my magical powers for life. Dad wasn't surprised, either. I wasn't exactly mortal, but I wasn't wiped from the supernatural system, either. Just the wizard system. Which meant Justin and I were still in the realm of forbidden. Even if our little brother Max and our two best friends kenw. Now there was something else to add on.

Max Russo, our brother, may have found it cool how I ended up where I was, but everyone else knew otherwise. Even my best friend Harper Evans and her girlfriend, Justin's ex and our friend all the same, Miranda Hampston knew that. And they weren't magical in the least. They just knew better around us. They knew us. I had friends. I had Justin. I had me.

The night sky was clear and I sat on the apartment roof, staring out at the bustling streets of nightly New York City. I breathed in deeply and laughed to myself at how I was so mixed up. Half and half. Never purely one thing. I told myself that was good. Yet I knew also that it was bad.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, hearing the door open behind me and then grinned. I knew it was him. My instincts that I had since acquired were strong. I was learning how to use them. Not only that, I could smell him, too. He was looking for me. He wanted to see me. I smiled and turned around.

In nothing but pajama pants, no shirts, and messy hair, I grinned at him. He looked so cute. He was calm around me...which was weird. Then again...

I turned my head. It was his fault. His more than mind for dating that stupid...I sighed. She was gone, but engraved into my mind. Justin had the worst taste in women. Although...I wasn't a bad choice. Right? Still...it was his fault for finding Jada. But then again, she could feel and sense me just as much as she could anybody else. She knew my feelings...could _feel_ my feelings. She knew I liked Justin and was secretly in tuned with him. She knew it hurt me that he would find someone else to date to cover it up. It had just been a chance accident that she...or not. She did have best interests in mind. She just did them the wrong way. Maybe from the start of her and Justin's relationship, Jada really knew. Which wasn't _that_ ridiculous.

His warm, built arms around me made me jump a little. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come up behind me. "It was nobody's fault," Justin kissed my cheek.

I sighed. "Lie. You went out with her. You knew it would hurt and--"

"I didn't know she was--"

"Exactly," I cut him off abruptly just as much as he'd cut me off before and shrugged his hug off. "You should learn better. Haven't you?"

Justin sighed. "Alex."

I whirled around, angry tears stinging my eyes. "You didn't _learn_! Justin! Now because of you and your _stupid_ mistakes and plans and poor judgement to hide us, I'm going to be half vampire forever just like her!" I was screaming by now in complete tears, beating on his bare chest with my fists.

Justin was still, my fists not swaying him in the least. "Alex, Alee, Alee, Alee," he grabbed my wrists and I just collapsed sobbing into him. "Shh, Alee."

"Your fault! I hate you, I hate you," I sobbed out the lying words and wanted to stop. Because I knew that if I didn't, my vampiric side would painfully come around to bite us both in the butt. Literally and figuratively.

Justin hugged me tight like normal. Like nothing was different with me. I liked it. But at the same time, I couldn't take him. It was too risky and dangerous. Yet he didn't seem to mind. Like Jada never came. Like she never bit me. Like I was still me. "It's okay, Alex. It's okay."

I took some after cry breathes, feeling his emotions. Hurt, love, sorrow...apology. He loved me. I loved him. He was deeply srory about what happened. The more I felt this, the more I tried to push away.

"I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around myself.

Justin smiled his knee-killing smile and I couldn't help but to smile a little bit back in return. He reached out to lift my chin, but I shied off. "Alex, it's okay,"

"I'm...I can't," I stepped back, hoping he'd get it. Of course, he did. Unfortunately this meant it hurt us both more.

"I know..." Justin slowly took my hand and I felt his calmness and loving personality. "But I don't care. I mean...I was around Jada, wasn't I?"

It was true. I knew that. "But she's been the same age for years. I'm new! I can't--"

I felt him understand with a side of rebellion. "I know," I watched him hold out his left arm to me and I panicked. I knew what he wanted me to do because I felt myself starting to want. I shook my head. I wouldn't do it. "Justin, no. I can't."

Justin's eyes were calm and sweet. "I know you can't hold it in much longer."

"Yes I can," I told him, but I was lying. I knew that he would catch it.

He walked towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek, arm still extended. "No you can't. Listen, Alex. I love you. No matter who or what you are. You're still the same person I grew up with and eventually came to love more than anything else. Besides, this is a little bit of a no difference. Do I need to go through my list of past relationships?" He smirked and I half smiled at knowing just what he meant. I could write a book and make a movie out of his bad relationships.

"No," I talked in a whisper now, our lips touching.

Justin smiled and kissed me lightly. "It's okay. I'll do anything for you."

I was enar tears, our lips still touching as well as our foreheads. His arm was still under me. My instincts were kicking for a crave. Not for a death wish on Justin or myself, but because I wasn't used to my teeth and they hurt. In which case I had to bite. Justin knew it better than anybody. Better than Dad. Yet not as much as Lena.

My eyes looked into his. "Justin."

"It won't hurt much. I promise." His tone was loving, caring, and oh so hoenst. I almost believed him. I knew it would him as much as it hurt me, though. But I couldn't hold myself any longer. We both knew it. He kissed my cheek and behind my ear. I squirmed, my teeth killing me. I was past my three-week newborn stage, but I still wasn't on top of it yet.

"Hmmh," I tried to move, but Justin has his hand behind my neck lovingly, holding me there. He wasn't going to let up.

Justin stopped and stroked my cheek, gazing at me. "I love you."

I smiled, unfortunately my teeth were in and exposed. I was getting past the point of no return...kind of. "I know. I love you too."

"I promise I'll be okay," he played with my hair. "Three minutes."

He knew my time ticker well. I swallowed hard. "Jussie."

"It's okay, Alee," he kissed me again and put his arm under my. "I trust you enough."

Swallowing, I gave him a passionate kiss. "I know you do." I took out a pen from my jeans pocket and handed it to him. "Bite on this so you don't cut your tongue."

Justin nodded and took the pen, putting it in between his teeth. I kissed his cheek and made him hold onto the terrace rail with his other hand. I held his arm and looked at him. "Are you--"

He nodded and half smiled. I felt his heart run, but then calm. I couldn't believe it. He was so trusting of me.

"Justin."

"Alex," he took the pen out. "I promise this won't change anything. I love you. You can't fight it in nine seconds."

He was right. I couldn't. He kissed me again and put the pen back. I looked into his eyes for nine seconds exactly...and it wasn't before my tears ran wild before I sunk my teeth straight into his arm.

"Hmngh!" Justin bit hard on the pen, and I could hear it creak under his stregnth, but he was composing himself well, being very calm.

My tears were running like crazy as I kept my teeth in his arm. I felt terrible. This was all his fault. Him and Jada. All his fault. I wouldn't be here right now with my vampire senses and teeth into Justin's arm. It was his fault. It was my fault. We were both responsible. All because of Jada, a beautiful vampire girl Justin dated to hide everything between them. All his fault and I loved him. He loved me. That's waht made this whole thing happen. Ironically our stupid secret hiding love for each other got us to where we were.

Breaking off finally I fell to my knees in sobs. Justin relaxed himself, disregarding his bleeding arm and pulling me to him. "It's okay, it's okay, Alee."

I sobbed. Sobbed and clung to him like nothing else in the world mattered. I was deeply sorry and I let him know that, mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

Justin kept himself calm and loving. "It's alright. I mean it, it's okay. I love you," he kissed my hair. "I mean it, I do."

I shook, but sighed when I looked at his arm. "Justin."

He smiled. "Nothing. I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," I looked into his eyes.

Justin kissed me with love, pushing my hair back. "I know you are. But it's okay. You do what you have to do. That's it. Don't ask questions."

And for the hundredth time he said that tonight...I actually believed him this time.

* * *

**EnD**

* * *

**Weeeeelllll?**

**Jay**


End file.
